Seeking Redemption
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: Vlad had been drifting around space on the asteroid he now called home for... he wasn't sure how long. There wasn't any real way to tell time in space after all. He never imagined he'd ever see Earth again, or get the chance to atone for his mistakes, but Fate has a funny way of proving you wrong. Now, he might have that chance, and maybe he could even be a hero.


**Welcome, one and all! My name if JustAnotherFan15, but you can call me JAF for short!**

 **It's been I don't even know how long since my last upload, but I have finally come back with somethin'!**

 **I'm still in a slight slump, but here's my first comeback attempt! For the first time in over a year, JAF has returned to the world of FanFiction with a multi-chapter story! *fanfare* ...Technically.**

 **I'll leave details in the Author's Notes at the bottom, so that this one doesn't run too long.**

 **This idea has been runnin' around in my head for almost a year now, and I haven't seen anythin' like it, so I thought I'd give it a shot!**

 **I hope y'all enjoy! Now! Onto the summary!**

 **Summary: Vlad had been drifting around space on the asteroid he now called home for... he wasn't sure how long. There wasn't any real way to tell time in space after all. He never imagined he'd ever see Earth ever again, or get the chance to atone for his mistakes, but Fate has a funny way of proving you wrong. Now, he might have that chance, and he could even be a hero that even Danny Phantom could be proud of.**

 **Will Vlad manage to become a hero? Will he see Earth again? Will he atone for his mistakes? Well, if you read on, you might just find out!**

 **So, let's head on to** **part one of** _ **Seeking Redemption**_ **!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Fairly Oddparents in any way, shape or form. I merely own my own thoughts, imagination, and ideas. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _Seeking Redemption: Reflection_

Vlad Plasmius, or Vlad Masters, was sitting on an asteroid somewhere passed the rings of Saturn.

It had been days, maybe weeks (there was no way to tell time in space) since he had been left by his old college friend, Jack Fenton after his failed attempted to take over the world by phasing the incoming 'Disasteroid' through the planet.

It would have worked, if it wasn't for the fact that the Disasteroid has been made out of ectoranium, a substance highly toxic to ghosts. He could have saved the planet, and been its ruler if he hadn't acted so rashly!

A tiny asteroid drifted by, passing the aging Halfa's face by mere inches.

Vlad paid it no heed, he didn't care anymore. He last chance to have his love, Maddie, and young Daniel as his son was gone. Not that he really believed they would have _willingly_ stayed with him, he thought bitterly.

The days – weeks – that had passed since that day however long ago had left Vlad with plenty of time to think. He realized that he had been wasting his time, and life, away for a woman who wouldn't love him back. He had blamed Jack for ruining his life, but was it really ruined? If he hadn't become half ghost, he never would have made his fortune or learned so much about the Ghost Zone. He probably would have wasted his life away as a janitor or something equally meaningless. A degree in the Paranormal wouldn't have gotten him very far, after all, in all honesty.

And it was always clear that Maddie loved Jack, not him. He should have been truly happy for them like he always pretended to be.

As for Daniel...

Vlad sighed and rubbed his brow. He knew the moment they met that Daniel wouldn't leave his family, not for him and his "Fruitloop schemes" as Daniel would have so eloquently put it. Maybe, if Vlad had acted differently, they might have had some sort of bond, even if it was as an Uncle and Nephew, it would have been something. And if he hadn't held that grudge for so many years, and had let go of his anger, Daniel might have conceded to be his apprentice.

But there was no chance of that now.

Vlad had to face the facts. He had _majorly_ screwed up.

* * *

Another unknown amount of time passed before anything of interest happened.

It had taken Vlad by surprise, as he had not expected anything to happen while he slowly wasted away on the forsaken rock he now called home. Yet something did.

It defied all logic and science, but a sudden _vwoom! e_ choed through the nothingness of space followed by a shock wave of energy and burst of light. Color danced across the black backdrop of space. So _sudden_ and _bright_ that Vlad was forced to cover his eyes, no longer used to such intense light.

Then he felt it.

A sharp tug to his core and body, dragging him towards the... _whatever_ it was of light.

Vlad scrambled for a hold, but the rock just started floating towards the now spinning light. A feeling of intense heat washed over him as he and his rock home flew into the light, sending an unfamiliar warmth through his ghostly form.

His body was tugged in all directions, every atom feeling as though they were being ripped apart, yet forced together at the same time. It was unbelievably painful, and all Vlad wanted to do was _scream_ with the pain, but he couldn't move, the force pulling him through the oddly colorful black-hole (because what else could it be?) making him unable to so much as twitch.

 _Friend..._

The sudden voice that echoed around him, somehow cutting through the roaring winds that _shouldn't exist,_ startled Vlad. Where was that voice? Where was it coming from? How are they talking? _Who are they?_

 _Friend..._

The voice came again, its tone resonating through the Halfa's very core. Did it sound... sad? No, it sounded _mournful._ Vlad wasn't sure how, but he knew that whatever this voice belonged to was very old and powerful.

 _Good... Friend... Send... Help..._

Help? Send who help? What was this voice talking about?

 _Friend... Hurt... Need... Help... Left... Alone... So Alone... Not... Friend..._

Vlad had no idea what the voice was talking about, but the _mournful sad pained_ tone of its voice made him want to cry and sob. It made him think of his years alone in bitterness and anger and depression, desperately hoping for someone to help him, to _understand_ him.

 _Save... Friend... Please..._

Vlad realized with a mental start, that the voice was suddenly talking to him. He didn't know how to answer, he couldn't speak in this painful, screaming void of color and light, but his confusion must have gotten through to the voice because it answered his unspoken question.

 _Friend Alone... Was Alone... So Alone... Then Friend gave Light..._

Images swam before Vlad's eyes of a monstrous black and red cloud of Darkness drifting through space. Then it was hovering above a planet before suddenly being hit with a blinding burst of Light. Somehow, he instantly knew the monstrous cloud to be known as the Darkness. He watched as the celestial bodies suddenly glowed and formed a giant... smile?

 _Friend gave Light... Friend gave Kindness... Friend gave Friendship..._

The image of a tiny boy in a silly pink hat grinning up at the Darkness, no, _Kindness_ , fluttered across Vlad's mind.

 _Friend Alone... Friend should not be Alone... Friend needs help..._

Vlad understood that the boy with the silly pink hat was this "Friend" the now realized Kindness was talking about. He wasn't sure what _he_ had to do with any of this, though.

 _Friend need help..._

He got that, but what was _he_ suppose to do about it? Vlad wasn't anyone's friend, he wasn't a hero or even a good person. He was just a washed-up ex-villain who couldn't come to terms with his life and gave in to temporary insanity and threw away his only real friendships. Heck, he tried to kill the one person who thought the world of him on multiple occasions!

If this small, tiny boy with the power to turn Darkness into Kindness needed help, then Vlad wasn't the person for the job. No, Daniel was the one who would be much better suited for any kind of hero work. Daniel was a hero, not Vlad.

The energies around him spun faster, suddenly, and Vlad felt his stomach flip and the Kindness hummed around him. It felt as though it was considering Vlad's thoughts on the matter.

 _Hero... Not hero... Does it matter?..._

Yes... well, probably. Whether it did or not, _that_ didn't matter. What _did_ was the sole fact that _Vlad_ was not fit for saving anyone. He couldn't even save himself.

Another hum echoed around him.

 _Need help?... More help?... Bring... Help?..._

Vlad got the feeling that the Kindness was asking if Vlad needed help. That, or it was asking if there was someone better fit for the job it wanted to be done. Either way...

 _More... Help... For... Friend..._

Suddenly a portal (or something similar) appeared beside Vlad, throwing something at high speed at the Halfa.

Or rather, some _one_ at him. Someone he recognized instantly.

Daniel Fenton, otherwise known as Danny Phantom, had arrived.

* * *

Vlad stared, shocked, at the equally surprised form of Daniel (he wasn't in his ghost form).

The younger Halfa sent a questioning glare at Vlad, unable to move. Vlad responded as best he could, hoping that Daniel would understand that he hadn't planned or schemed this, and it was in no way his doing. (He ignored the voice in his head saying that was a lie, he had been trying to get the Kindness to recruit Daniel instead of him.)

 _Help..._

Daniel's eyes widened as he heard the Kindness' voice echo around them. He gave Vlad another look, still questioning, but without the glare.

 _Friend... Help Friend... Please..._

Wait, no! Vlad though in a panic as the howling around them grew and the tugging in his core intensified. The Kindness was supposed to get Daniel for whatever it wanted and send Vlad back!

...Not that he was really that eager to return to the nothingness of space, mind you. He just _really_ didn't feel qualified for helping anyone.

 _Save Friend... Before too late... GO! NOW!_

And as the colors around the two Halfas intensified and the wind lashed at their clothes, darkness started to close in around their eyes. Unable to keep their eyes open any longer, the Halfas lost the battle and drifted off into unconsciousness, the last parting words of the Kindness running through their heads.

 _Go... Save Friend... Save Selves..._

* * *

 **I'm evil, I know.**

 **Honestly, this was supposed to be a single, _really long_ one-shot, but I couldn't figure out how to make it flow just right. So I decided that this will just be the start of a short book of one-shots revolving around the same story line and plot. There will be an over all plot, which I think you can guess from the title and this first bit, but done in one-shots so I don't stress myself out.**

 **I guess this is my comeback story of sorts? It's not goin' to have a update schedule, because, I'm goin' to be honest. It took me a months just to write this short bit out.**

 **Hopefully, I'll be able to write up the next one-shot before long. Doubtful, but we can hope!**

 **Anyway, what did you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Just feel like sayin' hello or throwin' a review party? I don't mind! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Now, onto the questions!**

 **Where are Vlad and Danny going? Who, or what, is the Kindness? And why did it kidnap them? Who needs saving, and who is this mysterious friend? Will Vlad and Danny manage to get along?**

 **Find out next time in, _Seeking Redemption: Collision!_**

 **Ooh, it feels good to say that again!**

 **Anyhow, until next time my fine, furry friends! -JAF logging out!**


End file.
